


Love is Not Kind

by givemeunicorns



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Kink Exploration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemeunicorns/pseuds/givemeunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them was sure how they’d ended up here again. They both realized it was an exercise in poor judgment but neither could call up the sense to care. They had smelled and tasted and felt each other, wrapped up in the frantic rhythm of pounding hearts; there is no turning back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Not Kind

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from my tumblr(sitdowngreenburg.tumblr.com)
> 
> Anon asked for some kink exploration including biting/shower sex/etc. So I tried my best to provide.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf, sadly.

Neither of them was sure how they’d ended up here again. They both realized it was an exercise in poor judgment but neither could call up the sense to care. They had smelled and tasted and felt each other, wrapped up in the frantic rhythm of pounding hearts; there is no turning back.

It wasn’t playful or passionate, the way their coupling so often had the potential to be. This was desperation. Hard, brutal, up-against-the-wall kind of fucking, driven but animal need and teenage hormones.

            “Scott,” Isaac groaned, fingers curling, blunt nails clawing at the tile, lips caught between his teeth.

            His spine bowed, water running in rivulets down his spine as he pressed back against the calloused fingers and familiar tongue. They worked him open at an almost frantic pace.

            “Shh,” Scott whispered against the base of Isaac’s spine, curling his fingers inside of Isaac, making the taller boy’s knees quake, “someone could hear.”

            It was taking all his self-control not to wrap a hand around his aching cock.

            “Enough, enough,” he snarled, the fingers pressing deeper into him, “I’m going to come in like ten seconds I swear god.”

            “Can make you come on my fingers,” Scott teased, nipping lightly at the flesh of Isaac’s rear, “could suck you off while I do it. Would like that, coming down my throat.

            All Isaac can manage is a low whine when the fingers push deeper, harder.

            “Fuck you. You know what I want,” Isaac panted, spine arching all the further.

            “Want to hear you say it,” Scott rumbled, dragging his hands up Isaac’s thighs.

            Isaac responded with a snarl that quickly pattered into a whine, the moment Scott’s tongue pressed inside him again.

            “I want your cock,” he snapped, voice thin and desperate, “For the love of god Scott, _please.”_

It’s enough to get the other boy on his feet and moving, hands stroking across Isaac’s skin and there was the sound of a condom being unwrapped. The Scott was there, molded against Isaac’s back, skin slick and wet and too damned hot. Rough hand’s came to rest on his hips, and Isaac keened at the blunt head of Scott’s erection pressed into him. He pushes back without thinking, too worked up to care about the spark of pain that laced through him, desperation winning out.

            Scott’s teeth latch to the back of his neck, pushing against his lower belly, trailing up his chest, forcing him to still, even as he begged Scott to move.

             The other beta works himself in slowly, in a little, out, in a little more, and by the time his hips press flush to Isaac’s the taller boy’s claws were out, eyes gold as he scraped the tile and struggled for control. Scott caught one taloned hand, drug it back to hold his own hip, kissing the wing of Isaac’s shoulder hard enough to break the skin, before he started to move.

            It was hard and brutal, Isaac fucking Scott as much as Scott was fucking him. They whispered each other’s names amongst the constant litany of curses. The water was tinged pink when it hit the drain, washing the blood away from the visibly healing wounds, made claws and teeth against one another’s skin. Isaac’s panting turned to near sobbing as the minutes passed, the drag of Scott’s prick inside him to much for his coherent brain to handle.

            “Shit, Scott,” he choked, “Harder, _fuck.”_

Scott obeyed, his own hips picking up pace, ramming into his boyfriend like there was nothing more important in the world. His own control was slipping though his fingers like sand in an hour glass, his claws digging into the flesh of Isaac’s thigh, leaving bloody red stripes along his sides. Isaac’s breath was coming in forced little huffs, every slap of Scott’s pelvis against his own forcing his grip to slide on the wet tile.

            “I’m going to pound you so hard, the bruise will stay,” he panted, lathing his tongue up the line of Isaac’s spine, fingers dancing over the taller boy’s ribs.

            Isaac was true to his word, the fierce pace and filthy litany enough to push him over the edge.

            “Gonna come,” Isaac keened, fumbling to get a hand on his dick and still hold himself stable.

            “Do it, come on my cock, Isaac.”

            He was body was rigid, drawing up tight and clenching around Scott’s dick like a vice. It was too much, to hot, too intimate and Scott growled, teeth finding purchase in the flash of Isaac’s shoulder, biting hard enough to break the skin.

            “Fuck,” Isaac choked, as he spilled into his own hand.

            Scott wasn’t far behind, managing only another handful of frantic, wild thrust before he felt the lightening hot sensation of his own orgasm spear through him. His arms wrapped tight around Isaac’s waist and he spilled into the layer of latex between them.

            Scott didn’t let go of Isaac, just stayed wrapped around him as he slid towards the floor, pulling the other body down into his lap. They sat like that for a long stretch of moments, Isaac’s head leaned back against Scott’s shoulder, Scott fingers tracing the curve of Isaac’s hip, too fucked out to care that the water running over them is now luck warm. Finally, Scott turned to press a kiss into the hollow where Isaac’s neck and shoulder met. The taller boy sighed, reaching back, tangling his fingers in Scott’s wet hair.

            “Shower sex, that’s a kink I could get into,” Scott said, more than a little breathless.

            “Also, dirty talk,” Isaac added, “Definitely could use some practice, but I would be happy to help you with that.”

 

 

 


End file.
